1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to building structures, and more particularly, to building structures which include units which are permitted and usable for any of residential use, commercial use, and/or live/work use at all times.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, buildings have been constructed based on a particular and specific intended use of the building. In particular, buildings have typically been intended for either commercial use, i.e., as a place of business or as an office, or for residential use, i.e., as a single-family home or an apartment building.
State and local governments have established codes and regulations which are applicable to buildings, largely based on whether the building is intended for residential use or commercial use. In addition, zoning regulations are ubiquitous, and as a result, some geographic areas are set aside strictly for either exclusive residential use or exclusive commercial use, and other areas are zoned for mixed commercial and residential use, which normally entails sequestering of different uses within different buildings or within rigidly defined locations in the same building.
A combination of changes in work styles facilitated by technological innovation, an increasing propensity of people to work from home, and growing entrepreneurship combined with the economic slowdown that occurred in the latter part of the first decade of the 2000's have rendered a significant number of existing office buildings vacant and facing an uncertain economic future.
In response to the significant increase in structural vacancy of office buildings, and in recognition of changing living and working styles that encourage both entrepreneurship and people to “work from home,” a need has emerged for adapting office buildings to accommodate these trends in ways that expand traditional use categories and thereby increase market demand. Historically, adapting an office building for residential use has entailed a cumbersome entitlement process, while the retrofitting process has been complicated by traditional housing layouts that were not consistent with either the dimensions or attributes of buildings designed to accommodate commercial places of business. As a result of these complications, the cost for such retrofitting has typically been prohibitive.
Accordingly, a need for providing flexibility in the intended use of space in buildings and an ability to convert an intended use relatively easily and affordably has been recognized.